Sweetness
by my nymphetamine girl
Summary: A little ficlet I cooked up as a gift for two friends. Hinata at the fair, watching how her friends have grown and changed, and just how sweet life can be. NarutoHinata


Hullo! Yes, I know it's been a while since I've written, but my computer with my other stories is down and this is available to me. It's just a little fic-let I decided to write as a small gift for my friends' one-year anniversary! Happy one year to Sana and Michael!

Sweetness 

Hinata dug her slim fingers into the bag, grasping a hunk of the light, spun sugar confection. She brought it to her lips, using her teeth to gently grasp a piece of the cotton candy, so as to keep it dry and soft on the original piece.

She allowed it slowly melt on her tongue, enjoying the sweet taste as it dissolved, and she swallowed, again bringing the larger piece to his mouth.

Noise and lights exploded around her, the jolly, grating music of the various rides, games and booths of Kohona's fair coming together in a joyful clash of sound. Children ran through the crowds, laughing and dodging, desperate parents scrambling after, among them, Sasuke and Sakura's rambunctious three year old, Inoko. Sasuke's hair stood up more than usual as he darted after the laughing black-haired, green-eyed little demon. Sakura laughed as she bustled after them, the sleeping baby Naruto-chan asleep against her shoulder, his large black eyes closed and his pink tipped hair askew in a riot of spike along the back of his head.

Kiba, her long time friend, stood casually against a booth, running his hand along the back of his hair as he grinned good naturedly at the blushing girl behind the booth. Shino stood stoically beside him, his lovely wife -just as sober- beside him. Ino dragged a reluctant Shikamaru toward a booth with large teddy bears lined up along the back shelf, his mutters of "this is so troublesome" loud enough to reach Hinata's ears.

In the excited fray, Lee attempted to woo a young woman fresh from the medical-nin academy. She stammered and blushed, pleased to be noticed by one of the most renowned taijutsu teachers in the village.

Kakashi-sensei stood quietly by his girlfriend, a pleasing grin under his mask as he listening intently to Gai's exuberant account of some story. Then his most steady of girl friends –almost eight months, long enough to rouse suspicion of engagement- smiled and turned to Gai's sleepy looking protégée.

And Neji, her own cousin, stood behind Tenten with a slight smile as she quickly bested the target game, much to the surprise of the slack-jawed attendant. He silently took the stuffed pig he was handed, and then docilely followed her to the next booth.

Hinata smiled, reaching for another piece of cotton candy, pleased to be in the center of such a humming, excited, happy frenzy.

Then she spotted him, Naruto, busily gnawing at a candy apple, his expression intent as he downed it to the stick. That was Naruto, gulping down his pleasures, and demanding more, as opposed to her, who took it and savored it, only gazing at what she wanted with hopeful eyes, knowing someone else needed it more than she.

Or that it would make her fat.

He turned back, paying for his own bag of cotton candy, and tuning back around. He gave an annoyed look as he was forced to leap back as Sasuke nearly bowled him over as he scuttled after Inoko. Naruto took a violent bite of his cotton candy as he glared after Sasuke as he started forward.

He looked quite handsome with his tall, lithe body, still sturdy, but no longer with the boxish frame his adolescence had forced him to occupy. How he kept it with the junk he consumed always confounded her, though his rigorous daily training could count. His white shirt clung appetizingly to his well-muscled torso, yet his baggy black and orange pants along with wild blonde hair loaning him a rumpled, uncaring look.

He came toward her, and she flushed with pleasure as he crooked a smile at her, a loving, lopsided grin. A pink piece of sticky cotton clung to the corner of his lip as he bent to kiss her. She smiled against his mouth, and licked the piece off after it held to her own lips. He slung an arm around her shoulders, where as his other hand settled comfortably over the firm, barely noticeable mound of her stomach that was well hidden by her baggy shirt, a delightful secret that would only in hours would be known to everyone.

"I'm going to kill that jerk, Sasuke, believe it . . ." he went on, not paying attention as he led her toward the villain in question who tightly held the screaming runaway under his arm as Sakura chatted happily with Ino.

She snuggled under his shoulder, and then mischievously shoved a hunk of cotton candy in her mouth, letting the sticky cling to her fingers.

Life was sweet.


End file.
